


Like Riding a Bicycle

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bicycles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netherlands teaches Russia how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Riding a Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Like Riding a Bicycle  
> Author: Zalia Chimera  
> Fandom: Hetalia  
> Rating: G  
> Characters: Russia, Netherlands

Netherlands stared at him, incredulity written across his face. “You don’t know how to ride a bicycle?”

Russia blanched, shrugging his scarf higher up around his face to hide his expression. “Nyet,” he murmured, feeling somehow guilty and somehow ashamed that he did not know such a simple thing. Even the smallest of children knew how to ride bicycles!

He had never been a child, not even when he had looked that way. He had not had bicycles and a mother or father to teach him.

“Seriously?” Netherlands asked, brows shooting up towards his hairline. “You’re shitting me!”

Russia looked away, lips twisting into a look of hurt beneath the concealment of his scarf. “Nyet. No. I do not know how.” Why was he pushing this? Why was it important? He should have known that agreeing to a tour of Amsterdam with Netherlands himself would be a bad idea. There were bicycles everywhere and Netherlands had arrived to their meetings on one, but he’d never expected him to turn up with two of them and…

His gloved hands curled into fists at his side, frustration at his own inability making them shake. “I will head back to the hotel,” he said, hoping that the tremble in his voice wasn’t as obvious as it sounded to him.

He took a step, only for a large hand to grasp his shoulder, turning him back ‘round. “Hey,” Netherlands said, his voice gentling. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He looked about as awkward as Russia felt. “C’mon. It’s easy. I can teach you. It’s the best way to see the city.”

Russia regarded him warily for a moment, searching for any sign that he was being mocked, and then nodded, pushing his scarf back down a little and licking his lips. “Which is for me?”

Netherlands pointed to the newer looking of the two bikes; shiny blue with a basket on the front and a little bell on the handlebar. “You take that one,” he said, with a genuine smile as Russia walked over to it, eyeing it sceptically. It did not look at all stable.

But Netherlands held it up as he climbed on, and when Russia wobbled, he did not let go.

“So, just put your feet on the peddles,” Netherlands said close to his ear, “and we’ll go around the courtyard first, yeah?”

Russia swallowed thickly and nodded, clutching the handlebars fiercely as he began to peddle, wobbling dangerously. Netherlands kept tight hold of the back of the bike, keeping him upright until he had managed two full circuits and started on a third. He remained slow, peddling carefully until he was halfway through, smile growing until he glanced over and saw Netherlands halfway across the courtyard grinning like a proud parent.

Of course he lost his balance. Of course he skinned his knees and there would be questions asked about why his suit was dusty and had bits of grass on it, but for some reason he couldn’t stop smiling.

—————

“How was the tour?” his boss asked him later that day, when he returned, sweaty and aching in places he didn’t care to mention, but still smiling bright as the sun.

“It was very good,” he said quietly, a soft smile curling his lips. “I think we should build bicycle paths in Moscow.”


End file.
